


can't pretend

by ElatedFangirl



Series: bliss [9]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Random & Short, Songfic, This was supposed to be a PWP, and taeyong likes being bitten, song: can't pretend, ten likes biting, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: He wants him. For himself.Not just now. Not just tonight.---Taeten angst; a love that should not be; pwp; a connection full of conflicting emotions and pleasure full of guilt
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: bliss [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410934
Kudos: 20





	can't pretend

Ten feels the elder's teeth sink on his bottom lip as he bites there, the skin near-breaking. And he feels pain. Pain that he is all too welcome to feel. The pain that the elder never misses to give him every time he decides he'll fuck the shit out of him.

He feels his head hit the mattress, his body pinned down with the elder's body and his lips forced open by his tongue.

Taeyong is light and Ten could easily push him off him. But he won't. He doesn't want to. Instead, he wants to melt into the white mattress he is in right now. He wants to melt there with Taeyong and never get out of the heaven he is about to get himself into.

He wants him. For himself.

Not just now. Not just tonight.

He wants him. Always.

But he can't.

Ten scratches the man's arms in some sort of retaliation to the reality that threatens to slap him right then and there. He pulls the elder's hair hard and lets the loud groan that escapes him drown out any of the unwelcomed thoughts that linger in his mind.

He has always kept them so well deep in the back of his mind. But today, of all days, they choose to crawl into the forefront.

Ten pulls the other's hair harder, peeling his lips off against his and tilts to bite him on his neck hard. The following groan is music to his ears.

A bit more louder and it'll be sure to drown out the voices in his head. Just a bit more.

In a flurry of hot kisses and bites, it doesn't take long for Ten to lose control of his hips. And in no time, he finds himself grinding up to the elder's hardness. The roughness of his jeans against the other's black-as-night slacks add to the addictive sensation. And the sound of it, on top of the soft grunts just beside his ear, oh, how it easily drives him to full hardness.

He is tipping off the edge. But heavens, he is with poor balance. He is sure to finish any moment. And the elder hasn't even gotten to any of his skin except up to his collars just yet.

He simply is a drug. A drug Ten cannot get enough of. A drug Ten can _never_ get enough of.

Ten pulls the elder's head to the side harshly, baring the spot where his neck connects to his shoulder and he sinks his teeth there, hard and long. Until the whole of his orgasm passes. Until the elder has ground every bit of it from him.

And when he removes his hold of his neck, he does it slowly. Ever so slowly.

He sees the mark there - blossoming, deep red and beautiful.

He kisses it and closes his eyes.

He knows a mark like this won't change anything. But, oh heavens, how he wishes it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Sound track:  
> [GIVE A LISTEN](https://youtu.be/wRXlqfGzyOQ)  
>  ****  
> This may or may not have a continuation. I'm not promising anything.


End file.
